Who Would Have Guessed?
by Morei
Summary: Draco is realising something... weird. Its just Looney Luna, he tells himself, but lately she's been so much more. He can't place what or why he's feeling whatever ot is he is. Is this... could this be love? DracoXLuna
1. Ch 1 Ideas

Who Would Have Guessed?

I was so sad when the last harry potter movie came out TT^TT

theres no more to look forward too.

lemme get some things clear okay? this is 7th year at hogwarts, draco, luna, the golden trio, all of them are around 18 of course and the whole huge battle is one of the hush topics around the slytherin house, and well, the entire school.

story time~!

* * *

><p>Luna looked around the great hall with her whimsical smile, she loved it when the student body was getting ready for the holidays, talking with their friends and making plans. She was happy for them, she truly was. Eating silently, she imagined what Christmas might be like with her father, if he wasn't going off and if she wasn't staying at school during the break. she was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the great hall starting to empty as people started walking to their dorms to pack and say more goodbyes. 'Its so sad,' she absently thought as she walked out of the hall as well, making her way towards Ravenclaw tower, 'Why do people have to say good bye?' she hadn't noticed till then that she was missing her book.<p>

"Oh bother... The knargles must have taken it again..." she said to herself in her breezy voice, turning around only to hear laughing.

"Looney Luna, maybe you shouldn't think so much. It can't be good for you," she looked at the man, Draco Malfoy, who was holding her book in his hand, leaning against the wall with his green and silver tie slightly loosened.

"Oh there's my book, Where'd you find it Draco?" she asked in a happy tone, not bothered by her long time nickname. Draco's eyes narrowed. he had just taken her book and she really hadn't noticed.

"You really are mad. Or daft." he muttered. Picking on Luna would be so much more fun if she whined instead of just smiling at him in her dreamy state of mind. Luna however, tilted her head, "I didn't hear you Draco, but thank you for finding my book, I was worried it was gone forever like my bag, or my other shoes."

Draco shook his head lightly. He knew where her stuff was. He had taken it in the first place. Was she really that clueless? he started to walk away, book still in hand.

"Wait, won't you give me my book?" she asked his turned back as the white blonde haired boy looked over his shoulder.

"Why should I?" the Slytherin asked in a bored tone. All Luna ever did was smile at him. Usually that wouldn't affect him, but she seemed so innocent, he couldn't be entirely outright mean to her. This was a new concept that he found better to ignore.

"Well, I was going to read it over the break, and I'm at a good part. Do you want to borrow it?" Draco barely hid a twitch. He didn't want the damn book, he wanted her to complain, or whine, or threaten to go tell a teacher. How could she be so nice? He had been picking on her since they were first years and all she ever did was smile. She really was mad. And maddening.

"I don't. But I think I'll keep it anyways," he replied with a smirk, starting to walk again.

"Oh... Well okay, be safe, I thought I saw some knargles earlier," she said happily. Draco growled. He had just taken her book, and she just let him. The girl with the radish earrings had just let him. She wasn't like any of the other girls, she didn't swoon, she didn't whine, she never complained. What was wrong with her!

Muttering the password outside the Slytherin dungeons, sauntering in with his high and mighty air as the room went silent. Being the prince of Slytherin had its definite perks, Draco thought as he walked into his dorm room with Blaise, who quirked an eyebrow seeing the book.

"Charms and Fairies? Never knew you liked fantasy. Or reading," his room mate said. Draco threw the book at him.

"Shut up, its Looney's. She's so dense, I took it right in front of her and she did nothing. Nothing but smile. She's maddening!" Draco growled flopping onto his bed.

"Well she is mad. Why do you even try to get under her skin still? Its been 7 years and everyone in school knows your a prick anyway," his friend said jokingly, tossing the book back to Draco who caught it absentmindedly.

"Whatever, she's unnerving is all, no one could possibly be that nice. My family held her hostage for Merlin's sake! She should at least be a little bitter, not just going on about 'Knargles', whatever they are." Draco growled out before sitting up and fully removing his tie, "When do you leave tomorrow?"

"Early, but my things are already packed," he replied going back to his essay, "I'm trying to get this essay done before I leave though so if you could wallow in silence, that'd be great." Draco frowned at his friends remark. He was not _wallowing_. Malfoy's don't _wallow_. Blaise must just be messing with him.

"I can practically hear you stewing, Draco. Why are you so obsessed with her anyways? Its just Looney Luna. Who cares what she things in her crazy brain?" Blaise said after a few minutes, giving up the idea of finishing his essay. Draco could get so needy sometimes when something was on his mind.

"I am NOT obsessed," Draco said defensively, sitting up to glower at his roommate. He was _not_ obsessed with Looney Luna Lovegood. It was different from that.

"You follow her in the halls, you want to get under her skin, and I hear you muttering about her to yourself often. If you aren't normally-obsessed about her, then you are in love with her, Draco. Live with it, either recognize it or get over it."

"I just want her to do something other than just give me that damned smile!" Malfoy growled out, running his hand roughly through his hair, freeing it from it's slicked back style. He was _not_ in _love_ with Luna Lovegood. He wasn't in _love_ with anyone. He was a Malfoy!

"Maybe you want her to give a more personal smile, hmm?" Blaise continued, but now he was teasing. Draco wasn't quite sure how to react to that. Sure, his first instinct was to be pissed, but that would give Blaise way too much pleasure. And we wouldn't want that, would we?

"I'm beginning to think that you are much too bloody interested in this concept, perhaps you're jealous?" Draco asked giving Blaise a bored look with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I don't agree my friend," Blaise replied holding back a snicker. Draco could be so cute when he was trying to piss him off, "What's there to be jealous of? As if I would want your fancy. Though you seem to want Looney's."

Draco growled lightly, sometimes he really hated Blaise, he always seemed to say ridiculous things. "Now why would I want that? She's just Looney Luna."

"If you say so, Draco, if you say so. Now shut up so I can think."

* * *

><p>Well its a tad shorter than what i usually put out, but this might only end up as a one-shot<p>

so i guess its okay...

well R&R if you like it, i might keep it going

~Morei


	2. Ch 2 Realisations

Who Would Have Guessed?

so, I have noticed that "Knargles" doesn't actually have a "k" i apologise

Hi people,

well my usual rule is if one person reviews i'll start writing

however the time it takes me to right said chapter is largely dependent on how many review i get

and if people give me little idea sparking thoughts

and if its more that just "i like this. update soon"

common people we're smart, sentences

wow... rant-ish... don't take this the wrong way. its my birthday and i hardly got any sleep...

so this really doesn't pertain to any of y'all, i'll take what i can get...

story time~!

* * *

><p>"Oi." Luna looked up, but did not see the source of the voice so looked back down at her book, not at all minding sitting in the hall. It was an unusually quiet area considering how busy it had been the day before.<p>

"_Oi. _Looney." She looked up again, looking around a bit. Half the time she swore she was simply hearing things, especially since she could have sworn she was hearing Draco, and Draco was probably at Malfoy Manor by then, spending an extravagant Christmas with his family. He went every year. It was simply a fact.

"Behind you." the voice persisted. Luna tipped her head back looking up at, indeed, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hello Draco, shouldn't you be on a train?" She asked with a smile. Many people were confused by her smiles, because she always did, even when she was being teased, but if you think about it, there's no use in being bitter. She told herself this often. Eventually, people would start smiling back, like Harry had. That's what she thought.

"No, actually, I'm staying this year," the Slytherin replied in an almost snide voice. He couldn't help it, talking to her shouldn't be as hard as it was, but Blaise had put so many thoughts swimming in his brain that it was fairly difficult. And that damn smile of hers was starting to wear on him.

"I see, what a coincidence, I'm staying this year as well," Luna replied marking her place in the book and putting it in her bag.

"I can see that. So, Looney... found your other bag yet?" he asked with a smirk. He knew the answer would be no. He knew because it was currently under his bed.

"No, I haven't, it's odd but I cannot seem too find it anywhere, the silly nargles hid it well," she replied with almost a frown. The bag had been her late mother's, and losing it had been rather upsetting to her.

"... You seem upset about that," Draco commented, looking around before sitting next to her, a good foot between them. If Luna noticed his discomfort, she didn't comment.

"It was my Mum's, actually," Luna replied with a smile. The bag had been one of the few things that survived the turmoil surrounding her mother's death, though she didn't tell many people. Draco was bewildered, "So?" he asked the blonde girl.

"Well it was very important to me, I mean, she died when I was 9, so it was something to remember her by."

"Oh..." Draco wasn't sure how to react to that. He hadn't known it had carried that much value... No. He did not care. He would not care. It was just Luna... Looney. It was just Looney.

"Yes, well, I'm sure it will turn up sooner or later," she said standing up. Draco followed suit, having taken her book without her noticing again.

"Well, I'll see you around, Draco," she told him smiling, not noting the absence of her book.

"Yeah... see you around... Luna," he replied before smirking and tapping her on the head with her book, "You should keep better track of your things, Looney."

"Ah? My book?" she said looking at her side, seeing an empty spot where her bag had been. Draco pulled it from behind him, hanging it from a single finger.

"My bag? How..." Luna gave him a bewildering look. Draco knew it was surprise, but it invoked an almost endearing feeling within him. Her eyes opened wide and looking at him as if he had just declared an amazing thing instead of just swiping her bag while she wasn't paying attention. It almost made him feel... happy, and he hadn't felt that way in a long time. It was an odd concept, being happy with all his family had done, all that he had done. He didn't deserve it.

"Ahem, well, here, keep a better eye on your things, Looney," he said hurriedly, stepping in close to her to string her bag over her shoulder, close enough to feel her body heat, smell her hair, hear her soft, steady breathing... No. No. No. No. Blaise had really messed with his brain. It was just Looney Luna Lovegood, "You never know what hooligan or scoundrel may try to take it, and you're so absent minded, its just too easy."

"You aren't a hooligan, Draco, or a scoundrel," She said, her smile being replaced with an expression he couldn't read. This, for some reason, annoyed him to no end, she was so easy to read, with her ridiculous notions, her innocent nature, her terrible poker face, so why couldn't he place what she was feeling? And why hadn't he stepped away from her? Draco sighed lightly, taking a step back. Or rather, trying to, because he quickly realised that there was a magical force field around the small space they had taken up. He looked up hesitantly.

"... Mistletoe, great..." he muttered to himself as Luna did the same.

"You know, nargles live in mistletoe, isn't it odd? Maybe they find it easier to take things while people are distracted?" she said with a smile, trying to defuse the awkward silence that had made itself at home between the two. She had started to speak again when Draco leaned in, brushing his lips gently against her's, once, twice, before he pulled away looking at the same bewildering expression before his wits simply left him as he slowly pushed Luna against the wall, kissing her again.

Why was he doing this? It made no sense, none at all. She said things that made no sense, could hardly realize when he took things from her, and kept a butterbeer cork around her neck simply to keep away an imaginary creature. So why was she driving him mad? It was mad. Just like her. Draco pulled away swiftly, glancing once at Luna's wide, surprised, blue eyes before swiftly turning and walking away, leaving her in her bewildered and questioning stance.

He shouldn't have done that. He could have simply cast a spell to shrivel the mistletoe, or transport it, or simply destroy it. It would have been easy. So why didn't he?

He trekked silently through the corridors, making his way to the Slytherin house, the image of her surprised expression engrained in his brain, along with her unreadable one. He wasn't in_ love_. He didn't_ deserve_ to love, or to be loved. And it was Luna.

He punched the wall of his room, not recalling exactly how he had gotten there, though he assumed it was by the usual way. Why was he still thinking about this? He was Draco fucking _Malfoy_. He had kissed many girls whether or not he liked them, in _any_ way. Why was Luna staying in his brain? It made no sense. He slowly made his was over to his bed, pulling the bag out from under it, looking at it absently and he sat on his green and black covered bed. It reminded him of her, unique and different. He liked looking at it.

He sighed, flopping back on his bed, removing his tie and shirt, holding the bag above him on the bed.

She was important to him. This realisation was almost startling to him. She was so understanding, she didn't judge him, and she always gave him that sweet, non evanescent smile.

She was no longer just Looney Luna Lovegood.

She was so much more.

* * *

><p>Oh wow... Draco seem a little angsty to you guys?<p>

i'm sorry .-. i didn't mean to i promise...

well, tell me what you think, i don't know about you guys but i tend not to notice when i like a person for a long while.

like currently, i have liked my boyfriend for close to a year before we started going out

and i didn't even realise it untill the last 2 weeks of school

so i feel that Draco would kind of be the same you know? kinda clueless about the entire thing.

and confused characters are fun

wow i'm just in a chatty mood today.

R&R? please? its my birthday... Well, happy birthday to me!

Thank you for reading!

~Morei


	3. Ch 3 Control

Who Would Have Guessed?

thank you all who reviewed ^^ i hope i didn't forget to reply to anyone

heehee please subscribe to the story for a quicker update on the chapters~

story time~!

* * *

><p>"Hi Drakey," Draco didn't even look up to the presumably Slytherin girl, continuing to stay in his own thoughts as he stared into the fire, the flames every so often catching hold of the copper sulfate salt, making the licks of orange turn green.<p>

"Draaaakey~!" the girl whined and he sighed, looking up with a bored, cold, serious look.

"What?" Draco took a good look at her, she hardly seemed familiar, in the same way you see a classmate that you had never actually talked to. She was pretty, sure, but other than that he would not be able to place her in a crowd.

"Why are you being so cold?" she continued to whine, the tone itself starting to grate on Draco's nerves. Who was this chick anyway? Obviously she was Slytherin, seeing how she was in the Slytherin common room and had the green and silver tie. She was fairly cute, kind of young looking, around 16, maybe? Short black hair, brown eyes, _entirely_ too innocent looking.

"Exactly _who_ are you?" Draco asked resting his chin on his hand, He couldn't place a name to the face, though he knew that he had seen her before.

"Drakey, that hurts," she said almost too dramatically. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, that nick name was starting to get extremely annoying. _Quickly_.

"Whatever, go away then." He replied, his grey eyes straying back to the fire.

"Did I do something wrong...?" Oh god, great, that tone was worse if it was even possible.

"Yes. You are talking to me," he growled lightly his eyes like flecks of steel as he peered up at her, "I don't know who you are or why you are talking to me in the first place, so leave."

"... Alicia," she replied almost hopefully.

"Pardon?" Draco asked raising a single arched eyebrow.

"My name, it's Alicia," she said again smiling at him. Huh, didn't ring a bell, he could have sworn her name would have been Sera, or maybe that was a different girl he had had..._ relations_ with. They all seemed to melt together.

"Good for you. Now _leave_," he replied in an irritated tone staring back into the fire. These girls were all the same, young, innocent, or at least they tried to be, and all together just dumb in general. As if he would fancy them. Ridiculous.

"You really are a prat!" Well now she seemed angry, this might be entertaining at least, "I should have listened to my friends about you!"

"Do you depend on those twittery little girls to make all your decisions? That's was your problem, you know, besides trusting me," Draco replied with a sadistic chuckle, glowering at her from his seat in the velvet like forest green armchair, "So honestly either you should start listening to them and we part ways as not even friends or you can continue this line of ill-timed conversation and merely get your heart crushed into a thousand pieces- your choice."

The girl was frozen staring at him with large brown eyes, almost on the verge of tears. It was priceless, seeing these girls learn of his true nature, they shouldn't be surprised though, he never tried to convince them otherwise. He was exactly how everyone assumed, if they wanted to convince themselves otherwise that was their problem, not his.

"Now, leave, I'm not going to say I never wanted to hurt you, mostly because I don't give a rat's ass whether or not I hurt your little feelings," Draco continued boredly, standing up, "Anything you imagined between us is nothing. I, more likely than not, will not see you again, or rather, recognize you, so bye." And with that he stalked off and out of the common room into the corridor. He wasn't in the mood to listen to the baby faced girl whine at him more, especially since it was Christmas Eve. Slowly, he wandered out towards the quittage field, pulling his broom out of the Slytherin storage shed. Soon he was in the cold air, wishing that he had brought out his gloves but otherwise clear minded. He might have joined the team to get to Potter, but he loved flying. It cleared his mind, helped him think. Bothersome things simply melted away.

After an hour he landed gracefully, as he always did, pushing his windswept hair from his face. Why was he so confused? It was Luna Lovegood. She wore those weird glasses so she could see what-ever-it-was. How could he love her. Her, of all people, caught his fancy, and he hadn't even noticed. It didn't make sense no matter how he thought about it. And when had he started thinking of her as Luna? He was Draco, Draco did not fall in love, Draco was an infamous, heartbreaking, seductive play. Women didn't have relationships with Draco, he didn't allow it. He knew what he wanted, and it wasn't simple chatting about this, that, or anything else. He was a selfish prat- everybody knew it. But Luna... she had probably been hearing of his exploits since fifth year. Or fourth. Which ever year he had started gaining a reputation. She was probably pissed at him anyway.

Draco chuckled to himself, the mere thought of Luna getting pissed, it was ridiculous, just like this entire break had been. Luna Lovegood, pissed off, Draco would love to see that! It was so impossible, just seeing it would be hilarious. Draco smiled to himself mounting his broom again to just hover, laying back against the staff part, closing his eyes. The clean, cold air, the crisp snow. He loved winter, he always had loved winter. Hearing the snow crunch he opened a single eye. He was not in the mood for a confrontation again.

So, it is not hard to believe that he fell off his broom when his eyes meet Luna's. The last person that he wanted to see, well, maybe not _the_ last, Potter was the last, but she was up there. Luna stooped down to help him up from the snow.

"I'm sorry Draco, I thought you were sleeping..." She said sheepishly as she brushed some snow off his cloak.

"Honestly, Lu... Looney, what kind of idiot would take a nap in the middle of a field during winter on a broom?" Draco muttered. He wasn't expecting to see her again untill classes started, he had been trying to make that happen, "And why'd you try to sneak up on a Slytherin? It doesn't work."

"Well... I thought you were sleeping, you know..." she mumbled, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "And you've been avoiding me, I'm not stupid, you know, I did notice..."

Draco frowned, never had he once told her or thought of her as stupid. Odd, completely, crazy, deffidently, maddening, positively. Never stupid, never.

"Luna, I know you're not stupid, if anything I am," Draco replied, "I got carried away the other day... I didn't mean to startle you."

"It was quite startling, I admit, but please don't avoid me. I don't like that..." she replied looking away lightly. Draco couldn't understand why, but he ignored her behavior and gave a winning smirk, he loved control. He needed it. Leaning forward, he used his hand to guide her face back to his, tilting it up, "Oh, come now, don't be shy. What do you like then?" He asked, his grey eyes hazily staring into her clear blue ones, brushing their lips together, "Do you like that? What about this?" he asked, leaning in and giving her a deeper kiss. He couldn't stand it. Why was she different? But the control... He could keep his cool, he could not lose himself. He thought that anyway, untill the small framed girl started kissing back.

He wasn't expecting that, he also wasn't expecting the jolt like feeling of electricity and excitement coarsing through him as she parted her lips lightly for him. His control left him in that instant, kissing her in a fever like haze. He didn't care that she was mad. He didn't care about what their classmates would say. She was his. Luna was his, and nothing was changing that. It was completely mad and irrational, just like her. But he needed her near him, even if she drove him _insane_. And she most deffidently did. He was not quite sure how he felt about all of this.

When they parted he looked up at him with a mixture of happiness and surprise. Then there was that unreadable expression again. He really needed to decifer that, though he was happy to note that she was blushing.

"... Yes..." She mumbled, her blush becoming darker.

"Hmmm? Yes what?" he asked, a smirk dancing on his face. She was so flustered, it was adorable. She, however, mumbled something in reply, "I didn't hear you, Luna." God, this was priceless.

"... Yes, I liked that..." she said in a small voice, glancing up at him.

"Heh, good. We'll meet tomorrow. Hogsmeade, 3 pm?" He asked leaning into her lightly. She looking up at him in surprise.

"What would we be doing in Hogsmeade?" she asked. Draco chuckled, leaning into and kissing her ear lightly.

"I have a gift to give you. Don't be late." He replied simply turning and walking away, casually grabbing his broom and walking back to his dorm, not looking back towards her. If she came the next day, he knew he had her. If not... then he'd have to hunt her down, he was _not_ giving up on one of the few things he cared for.

Or his name was not Draco Fucking Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Oh god, sorry peeps, i know its been a few days, but it is a tad bit longer.<p>

I'm sorry, i had to write Draco as an ass, its in his character

i hope it was okay

I've been so busy with christmas ^^'

so many gifts to buy, and i need a new keyboard TT^TT

the sensors for my 's' 'a' and the left 'shift' button are dying, which consequentially makes it _very hard_ to type

so if you see a 'he' where there should be a 'she' thats why ^-^

Merry Christmas!

~Morei


	4. Ch 4 Like Always

Who Would Have Guessed?

wow i noticed that the last 3 chapters have been draco POV

time for a little bit of luna, though i'll prolly just switch back to draco at some point in the chapter, i like his mind .

story time~!

* * *

><p>Luna woke up with the sun, as she always did. The morning routine came naturally, as it always did. The Christmas greetings from her father came as it always had. Her dorm mate was still sleeping, as always. But it wasn't a usual day, not at all. Her day went by quickly, as it always did, but her mind was very much elsewhere. Her friend Ginny wasn't even there for her to talk to. Why was Draco so interested in her now? They had know each other for 6 years, and for the majority of the time the only time they had talked was while he was teasing her. It was an odd transition, to say the least. An odd and confusing transition. In the past week he had kissed her twice and other wise avoided her.<p>

She didn't understand. Was it a game to him? Was he just trying to play with her mind? He certainly had succeeded. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince, interested in her? Even Luna knew that was a long shot. As much as she wanted to believe he liked her, he had been in and out of many girls, Luna had lost track of the names. Why would she be any different?

'I wonder… I don't suppose Ginny told him…' Luna absently thought as she brushed her long wavy hair. She had liked Draco for a few years now, not that she told many people, or thought anything would happen. Even when he teased her, she caught herself staring at his face, his lips, memorizing every angle. He really was quite handsome, anyone could agree with that. Pulling on her shoes she skipped out of the dorm and into the common room, stopping when she heard crying. Peeking around the edge, Luna saw that one of the girls had let their Slytherin friend in.

Was that Alicia? Why was she crying at 7 am? It was too early to cry. Luna quietly walked in and sat down on one of the chairs. She didn't know Alicia very well, but she knew her twin sister Swan well, who was trying to comfort and make sense of the crying Slytherin.

"Alicia calm down, please, I can't understand you…" Swan said quietly, casting a small smile towards Luna.

"H-he was so mean Swan, I-I mean, you and, and everyone warned me b-but… I didn't think he'd be so c-cold," she said between the sobs. Luna never understood why she was placed in Slytherin, she really was a sweet girl.

"I know, but maybe there was something else going on? I mean, he might be a prat, but he's usually not cruel," Swan replied, her bright cobalt blue eyes contrasting with her sister's honey brown. Alicia shook her head, "I don't know, I don't know, Swan, all I did was try to talk to him yesterday."

"Alicia… who are you talking about?" Luna asked, she might not know the girl well, but she always tried to help.

"L-luna… you'll probably think me silly for even trusting him… but it seemed so real," Alicia said, a new round of tears starting up quickly. Luna shook her head, a smile forming on her lips.

"No I won't, it's okay Alicia," she told the girl happily, "Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding? I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

"N-no, he told me himself he didn't care at all about me, oh Luna, Why couldn't I just be smart and tell him no?" Alicia asked as her sister pulled her back to her to hush her.

"It's okay Alicia, some guys are just pricks, he couldn't have gone that far with you, right?" Luna asked hopefully. Alicia had been saving… that aspect of herself for someone she truly loved, much like Luna was. She couldn't even imagine being played in that way. Alicia's new round of sobbing confirmed her fears. How could someone be so cruel?

"Oh Alicia… it's okay, it's okay," Swan murmured stroking her brown-eyed counter part's hair to try and calm her. Luna felt terrible, and helpless, poor Alicia, she must have really loved this guy, Luna couldn't imagine what she could be feeling. Alicia sniffled and sat up after a few minutes, then looked at Luna, her eyes swollen and red.

"… Draco," she said sadly before stating to cry again. Luna blinked; she really didn't understand how this girl was put in Slytherin… wait, Draco?

"D-Draco, as in Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked with wide eyes, Alicia should have known about Draco's exploits even better than herself, she was in his house.

"Y-yes, I know, stupid of me, right? Everyone was warning me, but I didn't listen to them," she said then gave a strained, dead laugh, "He played me like a school girl, no pun intended."

Luna gave her a sympathetic look, the proof was there. Alicia was a dark haired beauty, and in Slytherin, and she was well liked by everyone. Luna couldn't compare. She was just another play to Draco, and she was being foolish for ever doubting it. Luna rest her hand on Alicia's knee to comfort her then stood, "I'm so sorry, Alicia, you didn't deserve for him to do that to you, he's just… he won't change, so don't fall for it twice."

Alicia nodded as Luna went out into the corridor to wander around. Maybe she would to go the library and finish her Christmas break essays; she hadn't even started her Charms essay. She would not go to Hogsmeade though. She didn't want any part in Draco's game. She liked him, really liked him, but she knew he didn't feel anything towards her. It would be ridiculous, if Luna were him, she wouldn't like her. Not when there were people like Alicia. Luna didn't enjoy pain, she would not walk into a situation that would bring her pain, or anyone else for that matter. She was in Ravenclaw for a reason.

She did indeed go to the library, and worked till almost 5. Setting her quill down, she stretched and looked at her finally-done essays. At least she wouldn't have to worry about it till the end of the break. However, her hand had paid the price and it was readily reminding her with its dull soreness.

"Oi, Luna, you never showed up," resounded a voice behind her and Luna froze. Why would Draco bother coming after her? It was Christmas, why bother?

"I thought it best not too," she replied, practically hearing the scowl in Draco's next words.

"And why exactly is that? I thought I made it clear that we were to meet at 3; I do believe this was the first time I have ever been stood up," Draco told her pulling out a chair to sit next to her. Luna didn't even look at him and just stood. She knew better than to look at him, she would forget to be upset, and her mind would fog. She'd forget that she'd never have a real chance with him. She'd forget that he had hurt Alicia. She'd forget that all she was to him was a way to pass time, a simple game.

"Good, maybe you'll learn some humility," she said quietly, noticing out of the corner of her eye that his posture indicated that he was surprised. 'Good,' she thought as she left the library. She wouldn't fall for him, not when she had seen what that did to Alicia. Draco ran after her in the empty hall, taking her by the shoulders.

"Luna! Luna, why are you acting like this?" he asked. He had never seen her upset, not once, not even during war that he fought on the wrong side. And now she was upset with him? He didn't like that feeling.

"Do you even remember her name Draco?" Luna asked in a hard tone. She wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't crumble.

"What are you talking about Luna?" he asked, she could hear the confusion in his voice as he let go of her shoulders.

"Alicia, I don't even think you know how you hurt her." Luna replied crossing her arms around herself, as if to hold herself together.

"Alicia… Luna, what does she have to do with us? I never… She was nothing, how do you even…?" Draco didn't understand. Luna knew he wouldn't.

"… Malfoy, there is no 'us'. I know she was nothing to you, and I don't want to end up broken hearted like her, I know you don't care, I know that this is all a game to you, but you don't understand," she said, almost breaking then and there, somehow keeping her voice icily steady, "I _know_."

Draco was speechless. He was used to being called Malfoy, but not by her.

"Luna… You aren't like Alicia, I…You…" Draco couldn't organize his thoughts. He wasn't expecting this. He had assumed that she had simply forgotten, or was being shy, or simply was otherwise engaged.

"You what? I'm what? I'm different? Surely you have a better line than that," she said dryly then started walking again. She had to leave fast, she might start believing him. Draco caught hold of her wrist though, but when she turned to look at him, he was looking down; his hair covered his face haphazardly.

"…Don't say that Luna, as cliché as it sounds, you are different from her. She was nothing to me, and that's the truth, I don't know how you found out but I'm not feeding you any lines. I kinda wish I was actually," he replied loosening his grip on her wrist, looking away with his hair still in his face, not meeting her questioning gaze, "I'm not going to say I love you, I'm not going to lie to you. But I do care for you, deeply, I swear."

"Did you tell Alicia that? Is that how you fooled her?" Luna asked bitterly. She wouldn't call the pit in her stomach jealousy. She wasn't jealous of Alicia. Why would she be? And she wouldn't allow herself to hope either.

"No… I didn't, I never do to any of those girls," Draco replied shakily. God he hated being weak, he hated not having control. He hated having Luna angry with him. He couldn't control himself or the situation.

"I don't believe you." Luna replied, her voice cracking at the end as she yanked her wrist from him. She knew that she had to get away from him before she shattered. And the crack was spreading with its spidery tendrils. She didn't want to cry in front of him; so she ran.

She could hear Draco's footsteps clearly. This wasn't good. He could easily out run her with all of his quittage training. Why was he still following after her? Draco caught hold of her around her waist, easily guiding her strongly but gently to the wall, pinning her easily. She was so small, she didn't even try to get away from him as she started to cry, his hands to either side of her head, his molten grey eyes finally breaking her resolve. She firmly believed that the eyes were windows to the soul. And his eyes were so honest, so scared, so sad. He held her gently as she sobbed, she was just so confused. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Luna, I'm so sorry," he whispered as she rest her head on his broad chest. Had she always been this fragile? Luna looked up at him as he leaned down, tenderly pressing their lips together, kissing her sweetly then resting his chin on her head, "Please, please don't cry because of me…"

Luna silently nodded, trying to calm her flooding emotions as he stroked her hair. She believed him. And she didn't want to. But maybe… she liked him so much, maybe it would be okay.

She really wanted to believe that it would be, because she would try her best. Like Always.

* * *

><p>whoo! okay the text if the story is exactly 2000 words<p>

i love microsoft word, it has an automatic word count that doesn't include the little author's notes i write

i hope you all like the chapter, i got on a roll with the emotional scene,

sorry if its too much TT^TT

i like draco's clumsy-ness with honest heart to heart's

i feel it just so natural, or rather, unnatural for him

Please review~! i hope i replied to all of yours!

i do try ^^

~Morei


End file.
